Thirty Interactions
by Written Sparks
Summary: Thirty moments between George Weasley and Capella Montgomery. For the 30 Drabbles in 30 Days Challenge.
1. Bones

Day One

Prompt: Bones

The heavy doors to the Great Hall swung open and Professor McGonagall strode into the room, a group of first-years following her. She stood straight-backed and imposing, taking no notice of the students around her. She led the group of new students up the aisle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, stopping them only a few meters from where Dumbledore himself sat.

Most of the first-years were huddled together, looking around at the spacious room. Some stared at the head table; some gazed, wide-eyed at the enchanted ceiling, which showed a dark sky filled with twinkling stars. They were shivering slightly, from the cold mostly and a little from fear.

Fred Weasley surveyed the nervous group, his gaze resting on two girls standing very close to each other. One of the girls was grasping the other's arm tightly while fidgeting with the hem of her sleeve. Fred grinned and nudged his twin, George, pointing out the two girls.

"Hey," Fred whispered, trying to get their attention. Both of the girls turned their heads in his direction. One girl had long, wavy, dark brown hair while the other's hair was straight and lighter brown.

"What could you possible want?" The darker-haired girl asked in a low whisper as she rolled her eyes. The other girl's eyes darted nervously between the twins and the girl.

The twins were momentarily taken aback by her sharp tongue. Fred glanced at George quickly and then returned his gaze to the girls. He grinned at them. "You scared?"

"Not in the slightest," the first girl replied. She held her head high, as if to prove she was fearless.

"A little," the lighter-haired girl admitted. She was still clutching the other girl's arm. The differences between the two were obvious, especially in attitude, but they looked alike and George assumed they were twins too.

"Vega, I've told you, it's just a hat," the darker-haired sister said. "You put it on and it tells you what house you belong in." The sharp whispered she had used with the boys was gone and her voice was gentle. She squeezed her sister's hand reassuringly. "See," she added, pointing to the front of the Great Hall where Chang, Cho was sitting with an over-sized hat on her head.

"They didn't tell you?" George forced his face to look surprised as he hid a smile. "That's just the first part. Then, you have to fight a troll and bring back its bones as proof." Fred covered his laugh with a cough and tried to look serious.

"Did you say," Vega shivered and swallowed hard, "a troll?" Her voice was high and quavering. She sounded close to tears.

Her sister squeezed her hand again and then rolled her eyes in George's direction. "Well, that shouldn't be too hard." She studied George for a second. "You don't look very hard to beat," she added. Vega finally smiled a little and Fred snickered.

"Montgomery, Capella," Professor McGonagall called. The darker-haired sister gave Vega's hand another squeeze, shot George a scathing look, and made her way to the front of the room.

"One sickle she's in Gryffindor," Fred said and George nodded. They watched as Capella took a seat on the little wooden stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. It dropped down over her ears and she had to push it up a little so she could see.

The Sorting Hat sat on Capella's head for at least two full minutes before it cried out, "Ravenclaw!" The other Ravenclaws cheered and George held out his hand towards his brother, awaiting his little silver sickle.

This is in response to the 30 Drabble in 30 Days challenge at HPFC. Capella and Vega are the Montgomery sisters, mentioned briefly in The Half-Blood Prince.


	2. Judgmental, Much?

Day Two

Prompt: "Judgmental, much?"

Capella rushed down the aisle towards her sister, who had saved her a seat at the dining table in the Great Hall. She dropped her book bag on the floor and slid it under the bench with her foot before settling into her seat. She had been serving a short detention for Professor Sprout – for being late to class – and was relieved to find that the little Herbology teacher was a friendly woman who seemed to dislike giving detention as much as the students disliked serving it.

"I can't believe you already had a detention, Pell," Vega whispered. "We've only been at Hogwarts for a few weeks. What did Professor Sprout make you do? Was it horrible?" Vega scooted closer to her sister on the long bench and gazed up at her.

"I think Professor Sprout likes detentions as much as I do. She wouldn't make anyone do anything horrible." Capella laughed a little as she reached for the dish of potatoes in front of her sister. "She's really nice, I think she…"

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen!" A loud voice interrupted Capella and she nearly dropped the dish she was holding.

Everyone in the Great Hall turned in unison towards the voice. Fred and George Weasley were standing in the doorway, muddy and grinning from ear to ear. Their broomsticks were slung casually over their shoulders and they looked proud of themselves.

"You're looking at the new Gryffindor beaters," Fred shouted as he and George took big, exaggerated bows. They started up the aisle, waving like royalty at the cheering Gryffindor students.

"The rest of you better watch out," George cried.

"We're gonna knock you right off your brooms," Fred shouted.

"Whether you play Quidditch or not," George concluded.

Capella snorted and turned away from the twins, reaching for another dish of food.

The twins stooped down near Capella, causing Vega to scoot away. Fred leaned over her right shoulder. "Have something to say, little bookworm?"

"Something you'd like to add to our acceptance speech?" George leaned over her left shoulder. Their faces were inches from hers and she could see their few freckles under the mud on their cheeks.

"Typical Gryffindors," Capella said with a shrug, not bothering to turn to face either one of them. "All brawn and no brains," she said with a sweet smile.

"Oh, ho, ho," chuckled Fred as she straightened up.

George rolled his eyes, "judgmental, much?"

Capella turned in her seat, a look of shock on her face. "Me, judgmental?" She let out a laugh. "You're the ones who think all Ravenclaws are bookworms and snobs," she cried indignantly and she stood up. "I may be smart," she said. "But at least I'm not the new Gryffindor beaters." She grunted like a monkey and let her arms swing at her sides, mocking the twins. She walked around in a circle, swinging her arms like an ape as she went. The students around her laughed.

"Well, look at me. I'm a Ravenclaw." Fred laughed as he mimed pushing glasses up higher on his nose and hoisted his pants up to his armpits. He let out a very fake guffaw and walked towards the doors, exaggerating his walk as he went. George laughed as Fred let out a fake snort.

"Morons," Capella muttered as she sat down again.

George laughed again and slid onto the bench next to Capella. "You're a feisty little mouse, aren't you?"

Capella muttered something profane under her breath as she leaned away from George. "Sorry, that seat's reserved for something who's IQ is higher than their shoe size," she said as she turned to face George. She flicked a dried clump of mud off the bench, a fierce look on her face and her dark blue eyes flashing angrily.

George snickered but held up his hands in defeat. "Testy." He stood and ran down the aisle towards the doors, where Fred was still pretending to be a Ravenclaw.

"Come brother," Fred cried in a loud voice. "We must have no fun and study all night."

Capella rolled her eyes again and turned back to her sister, who was hiding a smile behind her hands. "What's so funny?"

"You," Vega replied. Then she pointed towards the twins. "And them," she added.


	3. Opened, Closed

Day Three

Prompt: Opened, Closed

George peered around the corner and then slipped silently down the corridor. He had told Fred he was going to get food from the kitchen to bring up to the common room, but he was nowhere near the kitchen. He glanced around nervously; he didn't want anyone to see him. His friends, and especially Fred, would laugh if they knew where he was going. He cursed himself again for not bringing the map. The map would have made this much quicker. He stopped in front of two large wooden doors and sighed as he pulled them open.

Quickly, but quietly, George made his way down one of the aisles. The smell of musty books filled his nostrils and the air felt very dry. He tried not to laugh out loud at the fact that he was in the library.

He turned to make his way down another aisle when he saw Capella at a table, piles of books around her. He stopped suddenly and darted behind a shelf. He had been looking for her every where when he realized he should have started in the library to begin with.

Capella was writing furiously on a long piece of parchment, her long side-swept bangs falling into her eyes. She reached up and brushed them back without stopping the seamless flow of words on the parchment. George smiled, he had noticed before how often she brushed those bangs out of her eyes. He didn't know why he had started paying more attention to Capella. She was feisty and smart-mouthed. She was a bloody Ravenclaw. But, she was cute. George hadn't realized until that very moment that he thought she was cute.

Capella reached for another book, closed the one in front of her, and opened the new one, all in one swift movement. George was strangely impressed, the only other time he had seen that much coordination was on the Quidditch pitch. She made the books look feather-weight as she closed another one and opened the one to her left.

George didn't know how long he stood there, watching her open and close dusty old books, but he figured he could have watched her all night long, if it wasn't for Fred waiting up in the common room for biscuits and milk.


	4. Groan

Day Four

Prompt: Groan

Sitting on the ledge of an open arch in the courtyard, Capella smiled, feeling the cool breeze blow her hair around her shoulders. It was definitely spring-time. The cold, blustery days of winter had given way to warm afternoons. Flowers were blooming in the gardens and the trees were full of bright green leaves. She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. Her first year at Hogwarts had turned out to be wonderful, so far. And she hadn't had to deal with the annoying antics of the Weasley twins in almost a week.

"Is this seat taken?" A familiar voice broke into her thoughts and she groaned. It was one of _them_, and this day had been so perfect.

She opened her eyes and turned on the ledge to face him. It was George. She wasn't sure how she could tell them apart, but for her, it was impossible to mix them up. She stared up at him for a few moments.

"I mean, is it reserved for someone with a high IQ?" George asked, a tiny smile playing on his lips.

Capella bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling and gestured for him to take a seat.

"Listen," he said as he sat on the ledge next to her, facing the courtyard. "I'm sorry."

She stared at his profile for a moment and then turned to look out at the gardens. "Sorry for what?"

"For making fun of Ravenclaws," he said. "For calling you a bookworm. For dropping a newt in your soup." He glanced down at his hands for a brief second and then shrugged. "For calling you 'the stupid twin'." He glanced over at her. "For putting frog spawn in your book bag."

Capella shot a quick look at George. "That was you?" She was angry, but only momentarily, and then she gave a half-hearted shrug. "I should have known." To George's surprise she smiled a little. She looked up at him, noticing for the first time how intense his eyes were. "It's alright. I forgive you."

"I know I was mean but…" George trailed off as he glanced at Capella again. "You forgive me?"

Capella turned her eyes back to the gardens but smiled. "You want me to take it back?"

"No," George replied with a little laugh. "I just thought I'd have to beg and plead for you to do that." He picked at a ragged nail and then glanced at her again. "Can we start over, or something?"

She turned to look at him again, swinging one leg over the ledge so she was facing him. She stretched out her hand. "I'm Pell."

He took her hand in his and gave it a firm shake. "I'm George."


	5. Hundreds

Day Five

Prompt: Hundreds

On the first day of classes after the summer break, Capella made her way into the Great Hall for breakfast. She rubbed her eyes and stifled a yawn. She was happy to be back and already the year was promising to be an exciting one. The previous night, at the sorting, Professor McGonagall had called out "Potter, Harry." A low din had broken out over the students. Everyone had been whispering to their neighbors, asking if they had heard her correctly, and everyone strained to get a better look at the little first-year with the scruffy hair and glasses.

Capella sat down at the Ravenclaw table, next to her sister, and asked one of the first-year students, an Indian girl who still looked sad about being separated from her twin, to pass her the eggs. The girl picked up the dish, glanced inside and let out an ear-piercing scream. The dish fell to the table, smashing into several pieces. Egg splattered across the table and a very fat frog jumped out of the mess. Several more girls let out screams and backed away from the table as more frogs hopped out of the food.

Capella covered her mouth with her hands, trying not to laugh as girls sprang up from the table. Cho Chang had a frog clinging to the front of her shirt and her friend Mariette Edgecomb swatted at it. One girl, who had a frog perched on the top of her head like a jaunty little hat, also had egg splattered down the front of her robes and looked as if she couldn't tell which was worse.

Suddenly, terrified screams broke out all over the Great Hall. People were jumping up from their seats like they had been prodded in the bum. Frogs were jumping out of pitchers of pumpkin juice, plates of toast, and platters of bacon. Frogs seemed to be falling from the sky. Within a matter of seconds there were hundreds of frogs hopping around the room.

Capella glanced over at Vega, expecting her to be screaming. Normally, Vega was startled by a sneeze, but Capella was surprised to see her sister smiling a tiny smile as she watched the chaos.

Having a feeling she might know who was behind the prank, Capella looked over at the Gryffindor table. George and Fred sat next to each other, calmly eating their breakfast. Tiny, identical grins graced their lips. George looked up and caught Capella's gaze. She raised an eyebrow and inclined her head towards a girl frantically trying to get a frog off her shoulder without touching it. George shrugged and glanced back at his plate. Then he looked back up at Capella and wiggled his eyebrows and she couldn't contain her laughter any longer.


	6. Sunshine

Day Six

Prompt: Sunshine

"Do you want to get Peeves to drop water balloons on the first-years?" Fred asked as he walked back from Quidditch practice with George. George shrugged, his eyes trained on the ground ahead of him. "How about getting the elves to send up mud pies at dinner?"

"I guess so," George said. "That would be funny," he added, his voice monotone. He swung his beater bat listlessly at his side.

"What's the matter with you?" Fred asked suddenly, stopping in his tracks. George glanced up and stopped too. "Are you sick or something?"

George shook his head. "No, I'm just thinking about something."

Fred leaned towards his brother expectantly. When George didn't elaborate Fred rolled his eyes. "About what?" George opened his mouth but Fred held up his hand to stop him. "Let me guess. I can read your mind you know." Now it was George's turn to roll his eyes, but let his brother continue. "This 'thing' you're thinking about. Does it have long, wavy dark brown hair?" Fred held his hands near his head and mimicked long waves of hair falling down his sides. "With these long side-ways bangs, things?" He added, trying to find the words to describe what he was picturing. He mimed pushing hair to the side.

George laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

Fred punched his brother in the shoulder. "Right, no idea." Next, he held his hands near his eyes, making his fingers act as long eyelashes. "Does this 'thing' have big blue eyes with ridiculously long lashes?" He batted his fake eyelashes and looked at George with a puppy-dog-like expression. He didn't say anything for a few seconds. He just continued to bat his 'eyelashes' at George.

George laughed and shoved Fred a little, making him stop. "Alright, fine. Yes, I…" He broke off suddenly. "Wait," he said. "Since when do you look at people's eyelashes?"

"I can't help it with her," Fred said, his eyes wide. "They're right there, staring you in the face. Like two sneaky little spiders waiting to attack." He wiggled his fingers like eyelashes again. "How does she keep her eyes open with those things?" He shook his head seriously. "Aren't they heavy? Will you ask her if they're heavy?"

"No, I won't," George laughed. "But, yes, for some reason I've been thinking about Pell. All the time." His smile faded and he shook his head slowly. "She's really great." He groaned and scrubbed his hand over his face.

"Well, you have been spending a lot of time with her," Fred said. "In fact, I've been meaning to tell you that I've been feeling very abandoned lately." He stuck out his bottom lip and made it quiver. George rolled his eyes at Fred. "Maybe you like her," Fred suggested with a shrug, stretching out the word 'like' to make it sound like a note in a song.

George tried to disagree but found that he couldn't. "Yeah, maybe I do," he finally said. "I mean, why not, right? She's sweet. She's funny. She's like…like…" he paused trying to form words in his head. "She's like sunshine," he said. Immediately he dropped his bat and clapped both hands over his mouth.

Fred's face turned from a simple, friendly smile, to a devious grin. "Like sunshine?" He clucked his tongue. "Merlin's crusty bread, George. You're practically in love with her." He clasped his hands dramatically to his chest and pretended to swoon. "Would you like to borrow a quill and some parchment to write down your poetry?"

George groaned and covered his whole face with his broad hands. "Oh, Merlin," he cried. Then he pointed a finger sternly at Fred. "Don't you dare tell her I said that."

Fred held up his hands in mock surrender. "Not a word," he said.


	7. Raving

Day Seven

Prompt: Raving

"Oh, there you are Pell," Fred said as she sidled up next to Capella in the hall.

George appeared on her other side. "We've been looking for you," he said.

Capella glanced from Fred to George. "What do you want?"

"I'm offended," Fred said, a look of shock on his face. "Can't we just come talk to you? Can't we…"

"What do you want Fred?" Capella asked again as she stopped walking.

"We need a favor," George admitted.

"A great big favor. We need you to…"

"Sorry boys," Capella interrupted with a small laugh. "I'm on my way to class. I can't be late for Potions." She looked back and forth between the twins. "You know how Professor Snape gets." She shrugged her shoulders and started for the stairs leading down to the dungeons.

"Exactly!" The twins cried in unison.

Capella stopped on the top step. She tried to quickly talk herself out of even asking but her curiosity over-shadowed the fact that she knew very well that agreeing to do a favor for the twins was always a bad idea. "What do you mean?"

"We need you to help us with a prank we have in mind," Fred said. His eyes glinted deviously and Capella made a mental note to never be on his bad side.

"Oh no," she said. "No, not me. Find someone else. Get Lee to do it for you. Not me." She tried to back away slowly and stepped down another step, but George caught her hand in his before she could get any further.

"We need you," George said, staring at her from two steps up. She swallowed hard and stepped up so she was level with the twins. She and George had been spending a lot of time together since they had decided to 'start over' at the end of last year, but they had never been in such close contact before. She was momentarily speechless. "The prank," he said suddenly, interrupting her thoughts, "is on Snape."

Capella yanked her hand out of George's and shook her head vigorously. "No way. Are you two stark, raving mad?"

"Come on Pell. All you have to do is distract him," Fred pleaded.

"All you have to do is get him to go over to your cauldron," George added. "Tell him you're having trouble with the potion."

Capella rolled her eyes, "I don't have trouble with my potions. He'll know something's up." She looked from Fred to George. They we're practically begging her to help them. "And what do you plan to do if I help you?"

Identical looks of excitement crossed their faces simultaneously. "When he goes over to you, we'll put a spell on his chair," Fred said.

"When he sits down it'll grab him and gallop around the room," George finished. They looked at each other excitedly, then back at Capella.

"You two _are _starkers. You're raving lunatics," Capella rolled her eyes. "You two are going to be in detention for the rest of your lives."

"Please?" They both looked down at her with pleading expressions. Fred even clasped his hands together and got down on his knees.

She shook her head and turned to leave. "I'll think about it." The twins started cheering but Capella silenced them as she turned back around. "Don't hold your breath."

The twins high-fived each other and hurriedly followed Capella down to the dungeons. They positioned themselves outside Snape's classroom and waited.

"A sickle says she won't do it," Fred said.

"You're on."

Not even ten minutes later they heard Capella's clear voice. "Professor, why is my potion this color?"

Fred couldn't decide if he was happy she was helping them, or upset that he owed his brother a sickle.


	8. Amethyst

Day Eight

Prompt: Amethyst

"It's not fair," Capella said with a whine. George laughed a little and rubbed her shoulder. "Aw, George, it's not funny." She rolled her eyes and sat down on a bench next to her sister. "I want to go to Hogsmeade with you."

"I want you to come to Hogsmeade with me too," George said. He glanced down at her and realized she was watching him intently. "And, you too Vega," he added, tearing himself away from Capella's gaze.

Vega closed the book she was reading, using her forefinger as a bookmark, and shrugged. "Of course I'd like to go," she said. "But you know it's against the rules. You have to be a third-year to go on the trips."

Capella rolled her eyes again. "That's such a stupid rule. We just turned 13 yesterday," she said. "Some of the third years are still 13. We should be able to go."

"You can," a voice said suddenly from behind the trio. They all turned quickly to see Fred standing there with his trademark devious smile. "All you have to do is sneak out," he said with a shrug. "Simple as that."

"Oh, Pell, no," Vega said immediately as she turned to her sister, hugging her book to her chest.

"Why not? George tells me they've done it before," Capella said.

"Tons of times," George said. "It's not hard, we've never been caught."

Vega glanced up at the twins and then leaned in close to her sister. "I couldn't," she whispered.

Capella nodded to her sister and then looked up at George. "We're going to stay here. I couldn't go without Vega," she said.

"I'm sorry," Vega whispered.

"Do you think she'll like it?" George asked his brother. They had had a great time on the Hogsmeade trip. They had spent most of their time, and money, at Zonko's. But George had wanted to get something for Capella. It had turned out to be harder than he thought. But he had finally found something in a little shop he had never been in before.

Fred groaned. "She's going to love it. You've asked me a million times." He smiled and raised his eyebrows. "She likes you. You could give her a dung bomb and she'd be happy."

George looked up in surprise. "She doesn't like me," he said. "Not the way I like her, anyway." He glanced back down at the little bag he was carrying.

"She probably thinks you're sunshine too," Fred said with a wicked smiled.

"Oh Merlin's beard," George groaned. "You promised!"

Fred shook his head. "You told me not to say anything to her. I didn't promise to not bring it up at all."

"George!" Capella's voice cause both twins to look up in surprise.

"George?" Fred sighed and threw his hands up. "Just George? What about Fred?" He pouted, his hands on his hips, as Capella came down the hill towards them. "I guess I'm not sunshine, like you are," he added with a wicked grin.

"Don't bring it up again, alright?" George begged. He waved at Capella, and then leaned in closer to his brother. "Or I'll tell Katie about that dream you had." Fred's eyes grew wide and then he mimed locking his lips and tossing out the key. "Good," George said as Capella stopped in front of them.

"How was it?" She asked excitedly. "Did you do anything fun?"She glanced between the two boys but her gaze rested on George.

"Oh, yeah. We had a great time at Zonko's," George said. "Right Fred?"

Fred shrugged his shoulders and tapped his mouth in an exaggerated fashion. He patted them both on the shoulder and then headed up the hill towards the castle.

"What's up with him?" Capella asked as she watched him go.

"Oh, you know Fred," George replied. "Anyway, I got you something."

Capella turned back to George, her eyes wide. "You didn't have to do that."

George laughed and made a show of tucking the little bag into his pocket. "Well, if you don't want it…"

"No, no. I do!"

George held out the bag, feeling very nervous again. "Since it was your birthday yesterday we'll consider it your present."

Capella took the little black velvet bag and loosened the drawstring closure. She peered inside for a few seconds and then dumped the contents out into her hand. Half a dozen little pearl sized objects rolled out and clinked together musically. They were a beautiful amethyst color. She looked up a George with a curious smile. "These aren't going to explode on me are they?" She held her hand out away from her body.

George laughed. "No, I wouldn't do that to you." He took the little bag from Capella and put all the little pearls back into the bag, except for one. "Hold it in both hands," he said. She glanced at him quickly, a little apprehensive about what would happen, but then covered the little amethyst pearl with both hands. She looked up at him expectantly and he laughed at her impatience. "Just wait."

Capella smiled up at George and he reach forward to brush her bangs, which were falling into her eyes, out of the way. They looked at each other and George felt his breath catch in his throat. Suddenly Capella looked down at her hands with wide eyes. "It's moving!"

"Okay, open your hands," George said, happy to have some distraction from what he was feeling.

Capella looked down at her hands again and slowly opened them. A butterfly, the same amethyst color of the pearls, was sitting on her palm slowly moving its wings. She didn't say anything for a few seconds; she just watched the butterfly in her hands. "It's so beautiful," she said with a soft sigh. She looked up at him and they locked eyes. Suddenly the butterfly took flight. Together, they watched it fly away, an amethyst colored spot against the endless expanse of sky.


	9. Lies

Day Nine

Prompt: Lies

George glanced sideways at Capella. There was something bothering her, he could tell. She wasn't teasing him, she wasn't laughing. "Aren't you excited for the break?" George asked her. He noticed that she had been melancholy for the past week. He had been trying to get her to talk about what was bothering her.

"I guess so," she said with a non-committal shrug. She kicked a stone into the lake and watched the ripples spread out until they disappeared. "Do you ever wish you could stay at Hogwarts all year?"

"No." George answered immediately, shaking his head. "I have fun here. Fred and I have a lot of fun here," he said with a laugh. "But seriously, no. I need summer; I'd go crazy without summer." He dramatically staggered around, his arms outstretched and his eyes crossed. He grunted a little and then let his tongue hang out of his mouth.

Playfully, Capella slapped George's shoulder. "Oh, George. I don't want to leave because I'm going to miss you!"

"Ah, the truth comes out," George said as he raised his eyebrows. "You don't want to leave because you like me."

Capella looked up quickly. "What? I didn't say that."

"You like me," George taunted.

"Lies." Capella shook her head and turned away from George.

"You like me."

Capella picked up a smooth, flat stone and tossed it into the water to buy herself some time. Her face was flushed and she wanted to regain her composure before she spoke again. She cleared her throat. "Who told you that?"

George smiled secretively. "You like me."

"Who ever told you that is a liar."

"You like me."

"Stop saying that!" She turned to face him and looked at him for a few seconds. "Who told you that?"

George smiled. "You did," he said. "I was just teasing you. I didn't think you'd be so obvious."

Capella didn't say anything, she turned away from George. Her face was flushed again and she was trying to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. She hadn't wanted him to know she liked him. Cringing, she tried to brace herself for the barrage of jokes she knew were forming in George's head. This was the end of their friendship for sure.

They were both silent until George surprised her by slipping his hand into hers.


	10. FieryOrange Hair

Day Ten

Prompt: Fiery-Orange Hair

The noise in the packed stands of the Quidditch pitch was almost unbearable. The excited students were waiting for the first game of the year: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. It was obvious that nearly everyone, except the Slytherin students, wanted a Gryffindor victory. Capella sat in the highest row of seats, a borrowed red and gold scarf wrapped around her neck. She looked over at her sister and laughed. "Vega, are you going to read for the whole match?"

Vega glanced up from her book and looked around. "Maybe." She seemed surprised to find herself in the midst of so many students. She even seemed to be shocked that she was outside in the cold. She shook her head and returned to her book.

Suddenly, the cheering and shouting got even louder. Capella strained to get a look at the players emerging from their dressing rooms. She saw the messy dark hair of Harry Potter and the platinum blond head of the Malfoy boy. But before she could pin down the twins, a whistle blew and the players shot skyward.

Capella and George hadn't seen each other over the summer. They had written constantly, their owls tiring of the flights. Capella knew they had developed something over the summer and now that they were back at school, they spent as much time together as possible. It wasn't easy though. The Gryffindor Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood, was anxious for a win and kept the players out late practicing. Capella's third year was proving to much a much heavier course load than the first two years combined. She was having no trouble keeping up, but the amount of work that was assigned meant more time in the Ravenclaw common room pouring over her books. When Capella and George did get to see each other they never seemed to be sure of how to act. It wasn't awkward, just different. They had established the fact that they liked each other, that they cared about each other. But what were they to each other now?

Capella pushed her confusing thoughts aside and focused on the game, scanning the sky for George. Just then, a shock of fiery-orange hair caught her eye. There, high above the ground, was George. There was no question about it. She didn't have to guess which twin she was looking at. Her heart fluttered and she found herself smiling. It didn't matter, she figured, what they were exactly. She was happy.


	11. Continually

Day Eleven

Prompt: Continually

It was getting late, the sky was darkening and a fire had been lit in the hearth. Capella was sitting in her favorite chair in the common room, reading the text Professor McGonagall had assigned for Transfiguration. Vega was curled up in the chair next to Capella and they were both trying to focus on their work. Suddenly, a loud banging on the door jarred them both; Vega dropped her book and Capella almost knocked over her inkwell.

"Which is stronger, fire or water?" The cool voice of the eagle knocker spoke. The two sisters looked at each other curiously and then turned towards the door, wondering who it could be. Everyone should be in their dorms by now.

"Oh shut it, you bloody bird, I don't know," came a voice from the other side of the door. "Pell? Can you hear me? Pell?"

"George?" Capella crossed the room quickly and pulled open the door. George rushed into the room and swept Capella into a tight hug. When he set her down he seemed to be checking her over. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I wanted to know that you were safe," he said, his voice shaking. "Where's your sister?" George asked, without looking around. He couldn't bear to look away from Capella.

"Behind you," Capella said. If George hadn't looked so frantic she would have laughed.

George spun around to find Vega waving at him from her chair. "Are you alright, George? Is something wrong?"

"Has there been another attack?" Capella asked as she picked up her sister's book from the floor and set it gently on the table.

George frantically shook his head. "Ginny. She's gone." Capella's hand fluttered to her mouth in shock and Vega jumped out of her chair. "It took her to the chamber." He started pacing the floor. "Ron's missing too," he said, continually pacing. "He's probably gone with Harry to try to save Ginny." He kept pacing. "Oh Merlin, if something happens to them. What if something has already happened to them? What if Ginny…"

"George, Ginny is going to be alright," Capella said, following him with her eyes as he continued to pace. He was clenching his fists but his eyes were filled with tears. "George," she repeated, reaching out towards him. "Ginny is going to be alright."

George stopped quickly, coming to a halt in the middle of the common room. He turned to Capella, caught her outstretched hand in his and embraced her again. This time he kissed her fiercely on the top of her head. "Tell me something," he said, his arms still around her.

"What do you want me to tell you?" Capella asked as she tilted her head, moving into a more comfortable position in George's arms.

"Anything," he sighed. "Something good."

Capella glanced at her sister over George's shoulder with a questioning look in her eyes. "Do you remember when we told you our mother was going to have a baby?" Vega asked.

"Yes, of course," George said. "Wasn't that a while ago?" He released Capella but quickly grasped her wrist and led her to the chair she had previously been occupying. He sat down and then pulled her onto his lap. Capella was startled at first but then she relaxed into him, resting her head on his chest.

"Yes. Orion had his first birthday not long ago," Vega said as she returned to her seat, smiling a little at her sister. "He's already very smart."

"He's definitely a Ravenclaw," Capella added. "Plus, he's so cute." Both girls giggled and Capella said, "he's got the chubbiest legs I've ever seen."

"He knows all of the animal noises already, even dragons," Vega said. "He just can't do a fish." She laughed a little and pursed her lips, making a noise that was somewhere between sucking and kissing. Everyone laughed. "His hair is so dark it's almost black and he has the bluest eyes I've ever seen."

"Bluer than yours?" George asked the girls and they both nodded. "Ginny was a cute baby too. Her cheeks were so chubby it looked like she was gathering food for winter." He laughed and then grew silent. "I'm her brother; I'm supposed to protect her."

"We know how you feel," Capella said as she leaned back a little to look up at him. "If Orion was in trouble and I couldn't help him, I'd be beside myself." She leaned against George again. "You are a great brother to Ginny," she said.

"Thanks," George said as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. They sat there together the rest of the night like that, waiting for good news.


	12. Moonlight

Day Twelve

Prompt: Moonlight

Capella fingered the note from George she had tucked in her pocket. He had only given it to her earlier that day at dinner but the paper was already worn soft from the many times she had handled it. She pulled it out again and read his words. _Pell, I want to show you something. Meet me outside your common room at 11 tonight. George._

She knew he was going to get her to sneak out with him. He had already shown her so much inside the school; the thing he was going to show her had to be outside. So she hadn't told Vega about the note. Vega would have insisted that Capella tell George no. Now Vega was asleep in her bed and Capella was watching the clock tick.

Finally, when it was just before 11 o-clock, Capella pulled open the heavy oak door and slipped into the hall. She had expected to have to wait for George, but he was standing in the hall waiting for her. Her heart fluttered when she saw him. They had seen each other a few times over the summer but the Weasley's had gone to Egypt for most of the break. And they had only been back at school for a couple of days.

"Good," George said. "You're dressed warm." He grasped her by the lapels of her wool jacket and pulled her closer. Capella felt a shiver run down her back; he was so close, the moment felt very intimate. George tightened the knot of her scarf and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Ready?"

Capella nodded and George slipped his hand into hers. "Where are we going?"

George shook his head as he led her down the dark staircase. "You'll see." She glanced up at him, his profile lit by her wand, which she held out in front of her. He was holding an old piece of parchment out in front of him.

"What's that?" Capella asked, pointing her lit wand at the parchment.

"This is going to make sure we don't get caught," George replied as he checked it again. It looked like a map of the school. Capella trusted that whatever it was, it would do what George said it would. Suddenly she realized they were outside the Defense classroom. "Lupin always leaves his windows open," George said as he pulled open the door and led Capella inside. He led her over to one of the windows and pushed it open. He moved a chair closer to the window and before Capella could say anything, George had climbed through the window. She heard him drop to the ground and then he called for her to climb through.

Once Capella was on the ground, George grasped her hand again. She found that she didn't have to light her wand. The nearly full moon provided enough light for them to see where they were going. They hurried down the sloping lawn towards the Forbidden Forest. The moonlight cast strange shadows on the ground and the forest look blacker than normal. Capella's heart beat faster and she wrapped both hands around George's arm. She looked around, wondering what he was going to show her.

"Look," he whispered. He was pointing towards the forest. Capella looked in the direction he was pointing and saw what looked like twinkling lights in the trees.

"What are they?" Capella watched as the lights flitted and appeared to dance amongst the trees.

"Moon fairies," George said. "During the day they look like leaf buds. The light from the moon wakes them up." Capella released her grip on George and stepped closer to the trees. The fairies took notice of her and instead of flying away, like Capella expected, they came closer to inspect her. They landed on her arms and danced around her.

When George came closer to Capella the fairies flew away. "Oh George, they're beautiful," she said.

"You're beautiful," George said as he took both of Capella's hands in his. She looked up at him and her breath caught in her throat. He was so handsome and he was looking at her with such adoration. She felt the sparks between them and they drew closer together. And, in the moonlight, they shared their first kiss.


	13. Maniac

Day 13

Prompt: Maniac

As soon as Dumbledore had conjured the purple sleeping bags, George grabbed two and Capella followed him to a corner of the Great Hall. A few minutes later they were joined by Vega, who neatly spread out her sleeping bag next to Capella.

"This has turned out to be the craziest Halloween ever," Fred said as he kicked his sleeping bag closer to the little group.

"Crazier than that Halloween when you drank that weird potion Charlie gave you and your skin turned all green and warty like a toad?" George asked.

"Yeah, crazier than that time," Fred said as he crawled into his sleeping bag head first.

"Even though you only ate flies for two whole days?" George asked and the girls made noises of disgust.

"Oi! You git, you said you wouldn't tell anyone that part!" Fred yelled from inside his sleeping bag. He trashed around for a few seconds and then flung the sleeping bag off. "But yes, crazier than that," he said as he rolled his eyes in George's direction. "There wasn't a murderous manic on the loose that time."

Vega made an audible swallowing sound. "Are we in really danger?"

Capella tried to hide the look of fear on her face by busying herself with getting comfortable in her sleeping bag.

Despite Capella's efforts, George noticed the frightened look on her face. "Dumbledore wouldn't let anything happen. You don't have to be scared."

Capella looked up sharply. "I'm not scared." She snuggled further into her sleeping bag and looked up at the enchanted ceiling. The sky was full of twinkling stars. "Is Sirius Black really a manic?" Her voice quavered as she spoke and she tried to cover the audible fear with a cough.

George slid his sleeping bag closer to Capella and climbed inside. "Pell," he whispered. She turned her head to look at George. "I'll be right here all night."

"I'm not scared," she repeated. She glanced away but looked back quickly when George reached over towards her and grasped her hand.

"Well, I am," he said before kissing her knuckles. "Will you protect me?"


	14. Water

Day Fourteen

Prompt: Water

"This is probably the nicest day we've had all spring," Capella said. She was sitting on the grass down by the lake with Vega; the weather was finally warm enough to go out without a jacket. Capella leaned back, resting her weight on her hands and looked up at the pale blue sky.

"Lucky for us it's a Saturday," Vega replied. She was sitting cross-legged, her back against a tree. "I think summer is finally on its way."

"Good," Capella said with a smile. "I'm going to need an awesome summer to prepare me for fifth year." She turned her face towards the warm rays of the sun and closed her eyes. "Our O.W.L. exams worry me already."

"There's no need for you to worry," Vega said. "You're smart, stop pretending you aren't." The girls laughed.

Without warning, a water balloon landed square on Capella's chest, bursting open and soaking her front. Her eyes flew open, just in time to see another balloon, this one green, soaring in a perfect arc towards her. She rolled out the way in the nick of time and jumped to her feet. "Fred Weasley!" She looked around frantically for him.

"Hey," a voice cried from somewhere to her left. Fred's head poked out from behind the trunk of a tree. Then he stepped out, his hands on his hips. "Why assume it was me?"

"Who else would it be?"

Fred pondered this for a moment and then shrugged. "Fair enough." He launched another balloon in her direction. Capella ducked and the balloon burst at Vega's feet. Vega looked down at the little pool of water being absorbed into the grass and shrugged her shoulders. She turned her back to Fred, pulled a book out of her satchel and started reading.

"That's her way of saying 'please exclude me from this ridiculous event'," Capella said with a laugh. Fred tossed another balloon at Capella. This time she wasn't paying enough attention and it hit her in the shoulder. "Fred!"

Fred laughed and crossed his arms over his chest. "And you have nothing to retaliate with."

Calmly, Capella pulled out her wand and pointed it at Fred. "Aguamenti." A jet of water shot from her wand, instantly soaking Fred.

Sputtering, Fred wiped his face. "Cheater," he said as he tossed two more balloons at her.

"Cheater?" Capella cried, aiming another jet of water at him. "You sneak-attacked me!"

"What in the world are you two doing?" George asked as he came down the little hill towards them. Fred and Capella folded their arms in unison and turned towards George.

"Your girlfriend is a cheater," Fred said, pointing at Capella.

"Your brother is a menace," Capella countered.

"You are both insane," George replied.

"Really?" Fred and Capella said, glancing at each other. Fred raised an eyebrow and Capella grinned.

"Okay, I take it back," George said as he raised his hands in defense and started to back away. But before he could say anything else, Fred tossed a particularly large water balloon at him.


	15. Love, What do I Know About Love?

Day Fifteen

Prompt: "Love? What do I know about love?"

"Will you come visit me during the summer?" George asked Capella as they walked along the edge of the Black Lake together.

"Of course," she replied. She squeezed his hand and looked up at him. "Why wouldn't I come see you?"

"Um, you decided you were crazy for liking me and decided to stop?" George guessed.

"Don't be silly," Capella said with a laugh. "I'm not silly for liking you, I'm lucky you like me back. I'd never stop liking you, George." She looked up at him again. He smiled down at her with a smile that reached his eyes.

"Good, Pell," George said softly. "Because, I love you."

Capella stopped walking abruptly and George nearly stumbled over the rocks at the edge of the lake. "What did you say?" Her voice cracked and her free hand fluttered up to her throat.

George turned so he was facing Capella and took both of her hands in his. "I love you, Pell." His intense eyes bored into her and she knew he really meant what he was saying. She felt her heart beating hard and couldn't say anything. She started to feel warmer than normal. "Pell?"

"George, of course I like you too, you know that." She swallowed nervously. Why was he making this proclamation now? What was she supposed to say?

"Pell, do you… do you feel the same way about me?" George dropped her hands and took a miniscule step backwards.

Capella's eyes filled with tears. "George, I'm only 15. What do I know about love?" The tears spilled over and her voice shook. "I don't even know what love is." Her heart was racing and she couldn't look at George.

George folded his arms across his chest, closing himself off to Capella. "This is love, Pell. Or, I thought this was love."

Capella shook her head and reached out to George, but he backed even further away. "Don't say that George. You know how much I care about you. Don't you?"

"I'm not sure I do," George said, his voice was cold and sharp.

"Don't do this," Capella begged. "Don't turn away from me. Isn't it enough that I care so much for you?" She tried, again, to reach out to him but he moved out of her reach.

"No, Pell. It isn't enough. I love you more than anything. If you don't feel the same about me, there's nothing else I can do." He turned away and left Capella alone by the water's edge.


	16. Dreamily

Day Sixteen

Prompt: Dreamily

"Pell, do you like my hair up like this?" Vega asked, leaning closer to the mirror in their dorm. She had twisted her honey-brown hair, that had grown longer over the summer, into a simple chignon and was holding it against her head. She turned her head side to side, looking at herself from different angles.

"Sure," Capella said when she had looked up at her sister. "You know you look pretty no matter what." She looked down at her hands and her hair slipped over her shoulder, hiding her face. "Who are you going to the Yule Ball with, again?"

"Terry Boot," Vega said with a little sigh. She rushed over to Capella and sat down next to her on the bed. "I know he's a year younger but he's so wonderful," Vega said dreamily. "He's such a great guy, he…" Vega stopped abruptly and looked over at her sister. "Pell, I'm sorry. I don't mean to go on about Terry. I know you have had a really hard time since George."

"Oh, no, Vega, I want to hear about Terry," Capella said as she tucked her hair behind her ears. She grasped her sister's hand and forced a smile. "I want you to be happy. And really, I'm not upset about George and me anymore." She had tried to look her sister in the eyes as she spoke but couldn't.

"You're such a bad liar," Vega said with a sad smile. "Why didn't you tell him you love him?"

"Vega…"

"Don't you 'Vega' me," her sister interrupted as she took Capella's face gently in her hand and forced her to look at her. "You love him. Why didn't you tell him?"

Capella brushed a stray tear away with the back of her hand and pulled away from Vega. "I was scared," she finally said. "Looking back, I realize that I probably always loved him, even when I hated him. I just think I was so scared to admit it." She looked down at her hands again and her hair slipped over her shoulder.

"What we're you afraid of?" Vega asked. "He had already told you he loved you. The scary part was over." She reached out and tucked Capella's hair behind her ear again.

"I don't know," Capella said with a little shrug. "The enormity of what I was feeling? The intensity?"

"You need to tell him," Vega said.

Capella buried her face in her hands. "It's too late. I really hurt him." The tears that had previously been threatening to fall finally did.

"Pell, what can I do?" Vega asked. The pain her sister was feeling was palpable and it broke Vega's heart to see Capella this way.

"Nothing," Capella replied. "I ruined it and I have to live with that." She brought her legs up onto the bed and laid her head on her sister's lap.

"It can't be irreparable," Vega said, running her hand through Capella's hair. "He loves you."

"Loved me," Capella corrected.

"Loves you," Vega repeated. "You can't just turn off love like a lamp. I doesn't work that way." Capella turned her head to look up at her sister. "If I told you to stop loving George right this vey second, could you?"

"No, I couldn't."

"See?" Vega smoothed back Capella's hair and smiled down at her.

Capella nodded slightly. She understood what Vega was saying, but she also remembered the pain etched on George's face. It wasn't going to be the same between them, ever. "Tell me again how Terry asked you to the ball," she said, changing the subject.


	17. Dancing

Day Seventeen

Prompt: Dancing

"You should have asked someone," Angelina told George as they watched the four champions and their dates dancing. "I could have found someone for you." She smoothed her purple dress over her hips and glanced around the room.

"There wasn't anyone I wanted to ask," George replied as he watched Dumbledore cut a wide path on the dance floor with Madam Maxime.

"Angelina, would you get us some punch?" Fred said as he raised one eyebrow. Angelina smiled knowingly and left. "George, you could have asked Pell. You should have at least talked to her. Have you talked to her?"

George shook his head. "I told her I loved her, Fred. She didn't feel the same way. What else is there to say?" He glanced down at his hands and curled them into fists.

"Maybe she was scared. Maybe she's just as devastated about this as you are." Fred had been noticing that Capella didn't have the same spark she used to. "Look at her," he said, pointing to where Capella was dancing with a boy from Durmstrang. He was talking rapidly while she nodded half-heartedly. "She looks really nice in that dress. But she doesn't look very happy." Fred was right, Capella looked beautiful in her pale gold dress, but she looked sad. "Go talk to her," Fred said, gently pushing his brother in Capella's direction.

George didn't want to go talk to Capella but he knew he should. He swallowed hard and straightened his lapels before making his way over to Capella. He reached the pair just as the song was ending. George laid his hand gently on her wrist and she turned towards him. "Hi, Pell."

"George, hi," she said, a note of surprise in her voice.

"You look incredible," George said.

The Durmstrang boy Capella was with cleared his throat loudly. "Capella," he said firmly. George immediately hated him. He hated the way the boy said Capella's name, like she belonged to him.

"Oh, yes," Capella said as her face flushed. "This is Darko Radimir. Darko, this is George Weasley." She looked at George intently, as if she was waiting for him to say something.

Darko glanced from George to Capella and rolled his eyes. "Capella, let's go for a walk," he said, his accent thick. He snaked his arm around her waist.

She nodded hesitantly up at him. "Oh, okay." Darko started to lead her away and she twisted to look at George. George felt a little glimmer in his heart. He took a step towards her just as Darko's arm slipped lower on her waist. The glimmer disappeared and George stopped mid-stride. It was too late.


	18. Truthfully

Day Eighteen

Prompt: Truthfully

George stood alone at the perimeter of the Great Hall for few minutes, watching the other students as they danced with their dates. His heart physically hurt. He had always laughed at the notion of a broken heart but now he pressed is hand against his chest to quell the pain. Looking around, he tried to spot Capella and that ridiculous Durmstrang boy. Shaking his head, he stopped searching. He didn't want to see them dancing close, their bodies pressed together. He didn't want to see Darko wrap his hands around Capella and bend to kiss her.

George had to get out of there. _'I can't take this.'_ Everyone else seemed so happy. Laughter floated around him. _'I can't take this.'_ With his hand pressed against his chest, George slipped between the couples on the dance floor and out onto the balcony. He leaned against the railing, grasping the edge tightly. He drew in a few shaky breaths and then turned around, ready to head up to his dorm to try to sleep off the pain in his heart. His chest constricted even tighter. There, sitting on a stone bench against the castle wall, was Capella. She was sitting sideways on the bench, her bare feet up on the bench, her knees pulled up to her chest and her head on her knees. "Pell."

Capella slowly raised her head to look at him. Her eyes were red, she had been crying. She shook her head and lowered it back down to rest on her knees.

"Pell, are you okay?" George's mind raced. Thoughts of what Darko might have done to her flashed before him. "Please tell me you're okay."

She raised her head again to look into his eyes. "I'm fine," she said softly.

"Pell, you can tell me the truth." George stepped closer but didn't move to touch her. She slid her feet off the bench and pressed them flat against the floor. The moonlight caught in her hair and George had to glance away. Her beauty made his heart tighten. He steeled himself and looked back at her. "Truthfully Pell, are you okay?"

"Truthfully?" She tipped her head to the side, the sadness radiating from her. "The truth is I can't stop thinking about you. The truth is I can't sleep at night because of how much I miss you." She pressed her hands against her chest, just like he had done previously. "My heart aches. I love you George." She looked away from him. "I love you George and I'm terrified that I've ruined everything. I love you and I'm afraid that it's too late."

The pain in George's chest immediately dissipated. "Pell. Oh, Pell. I never stopped loving you." He knelt in front of her and took her hands in his. Her face brightened at his words. "I'm sorry…"

"So am I," she interrupted. "I've loved you for a long time. I should have told you."

"Pell," George whispered with a smile. He gently took her face in his hands and kissed her.


	19. Blissful

Day Nineteen

Prompt: Blissful

"Pell, can I wear your grey striped t-shirt?" Vega held up the shirt to her body and gave the outfit a critical look in the mirror.

Capella waved her hand dismissively towards her sister. "Of course, you can wear whatever you want." She was looking through her clothes hanging in the little wardrobe in their dorm. "Are you sitting with Terry today during the task?"

"He asked me to, is that okay?" Vega pulled the shirt over her head and examined herself in the mirror.

"I'd be mad at you if you turned him down," Capella said with a laugh. She pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and did a little shimmy to smooth them over her hips. "Besides, George asked me to sit with him and Fred." She pulled her hair out of the loose braid she had done earlier that day. "I can't believe this is the last task of the tournament." She ran her fingers through her hair. "George is still sad he couldn't fool that age line." She pulled a long maroon t-shirt off a hanger and put it on. "I'm secretly glad he couldn't enter the tournament."

"The tasks have been pretty intense," Vega said.

"I would have been terrified if he had faced a dragon," Capella said with a little smile.

"I'm so glad you two are together again," Vega said, watching her sister absentmindedly twirling her hair around her fingers. "Last summer was difficult. You were so sad and I didn't know how to help you. You're my baby sister and I wanted you to be happy."

Capella let out a little snort. "I'm not your baby sister." She laughed as Vega rolled her eyes. "You're three and a half minutes older than me. That's not nearly enough to call me your baby sister." She tried to give Vega a stern look but she couldn't keep a straight face.

"Okay, you're my sister," Vega corrected. "I want you to be happy, always. And now, not only are you happy, you're practically blissful."


	20. Stormier

Day Twenty

Prompt: Stormier

Capella took the stairs two at a time, trying to hurry down to breakfast. Eddie Carmichael was close at her heels, trying to keep up. He had cornered her on her way out of the common room, talking incessantly.

"I'm telling you," Eddie said as Capella whipped around a corner and descended a set of stairs rapidly. "You're a fool if you believe Dumbledore. There's no way You-Know-Who is back."

"I believe Dumbledore. If he says You-Know-Who is back, well, then he's back." Capella tried to pick up her pace without breaking into an actual run. She had never really liked Eddie, he seemed very haughty and he was really overbearing. "Besides, Harry wouldn't lie."

"Oh, he wouldn't? I beg to differ," Eddie said, an edge of mockery in his tone.

"Then go ahead and differ," she said as she stopped suddenly in the middle of the stairs, causing Eddie to nearly lose his footing. She spun around to face him. "I believe Dumbledore and I believe Harry. Plus, I knew Cedric." She narrowed her eyes at Eddie. "If you don't think You-Know-Who is back then you're insulting Cedric. He was a talented wizard and it would have taken more than a simple 'accident' – as everyone seems to be calling it – to…to…you know, kill him." She swallowed hard and turned on her heel, heading for the Great Hall. Cedric's death had been shocking and the idea of a fellow student dying was difficult to bear.

"Cedric's death was horrible, I know," Eddie said, still following her. He tipped his head back. "But I personally think Dumbledore has gone a bit mad." He folded his arms across his chest smugly.

Capella paused just before the doorway to the hall. "Well, I personally think you're nutters yourself." The lofty look on Eddie's face fell a little. "You're the one that tried to sell me a brain elixir before our O.W.L.s last year. An elixir that turned out to be powdered doxy eggs, I might add." She slipped into the hall, leaving a red-faced Eddie behind her.

"I am so sick of that egotistical little prick," Capella said as she sat down next to her sister. She made a low noise of disgust and then reached for the plate of toast. Vega just laughed and passed her the bacon. "It's bad enough that we have to deal with that thing," Capella said in a low voice as she inclined her head towards the head table where a little frog-like witch was sitting. "I don't need to hear garbage opinions from my classmates too." She looked up, searching for George; he'd get a good laugh out of Eddie's thoughts.

She searched the whole length of the Gryffindor table, even though she knew the twins always sat near the middle. There was no mischievous familiar grin pointed in her direction though, no shock of bright red hair. No George. No Fred either. "Did I miss George earlier?" She searched once more in vain.

"No," Vega said with a shrug. "He wasn't here earlier. In fact, I haven't seen a single Weasley all morning, which is very strange."

A tiny knot formed in Capella's stomach. "Yes," she murmured. "Very strange."

All day the knot in Capella's stomach grew. She searched for George every chance she got. He was no where to be found. Something must have happened, something terrible. She even kept her eyes open for the twins' best friend Lee and that Hermione girl. One of them would surely know what was going on. But she spotted neither one all day. Finally, with the knot in her stomach threatening to take over her whole body, Capella reluctantly turned in early for the night.

Within a minute of lying down on her four-poster bed Capella was startled by a frantic tapping noise at her window. She had heard that noise many times before, George had sent her many letters using Ron's hyperactive little owl. "Pig," she cried, jumping out of bed and rushing to the window. As soon as she pushed open the window, Pig flew in. The little owl was shivering and he flew to her bed and nestled into her pillow. Capella paused to glance out the window. The weather was terrible; it was getting stormier by the minute. The bare branches of the trees were nearly bent double and there was frost forming on the window ledge.

Capella closed the window and hurried over to Pig, who hooted happily. She quickly untied the rolled up piece of parchment. "Sorry Pig. I don't have any treats." The little owl didn't seem to care; he nestled further into her pillow and gave a tiny hoot of contentment. Capella sat down on the edge of her bed and unrolled the letter.

_Pell,_

_ Dad's hurt._

Capella's stomach dropped and she quickly read on.

_I'm sorry I couldn't tell you what was going on sooner. We were pulled out of our beds last night with no warning. Dad's in St. Mungo's. We're all here with him._

_ Remember what I told you about the Order? Well, it was dad's shift and –_

Here, several lines were deeply scratched out. She tried to make out what they said but couldn't.

_Frogs are watching!_

Capella gave a weak smile, he was talking about Umbridge. She must be monitoring the mail. Capella glanced out the window again. The weather seemed to be matching her emotions. The wind had picked up and the sky was an inky black. She turned her attention back to George's letter.

_I was so torn. I wanted to come back and make sure you knew I was okay. But dad…it's so scary Pell. They think he's going to be fine, but he looks terrible. I have to be here with my family. They are so important to me. Someone has to make sure mum sleeps. She'd sit next to dad every minute if she could._

_ That's how much I love you Pell. I'd sit with you every minute if I could. But, right now, I have to be with my family. I'll come back to you as soon as I can. Just know, I'm thinking about you every second._

_ I'm sending you so much love I'm not sure Pig can carry it._

_ George_

By the end of the letter, Capella's eyes were full of tears. A low rumble outside stole her attention and when she looked up, the tears spilled down her cheeks. Outside, the snow had started to fall, hard and fast. Both the weather and her insides were frantic. "I love you too, George," she whispered.


	21. Fire

Day 21

Prompt: Fire

"Make it a powerful memory, the happiest you can remember. Allow it to fill you up," Harry said as he circled the group of students. The Room of Requirement was full of people furrowing the brows, speaking quietly to themselves, and the occasional pale wisp of silver mist.

Capella stood next to George, their arms nearly touching. She had plenty of powerful, happy memories. Yet, nothing was happening. She got the faintest wisp of mist, which disappeared as quickly as it came. _'Think about George.'_ She closed her eyes and tried to picture his fiery orange hair, his intense eyes, his mischievous smirk. A picture started to form in her mind which was suddenly interrupted by a bit of something fuzzy and pink. Then, a little black bow sprang to her mind followed by a wide, slack mouth.

"Umbridge," she growled. Her eyes flew open when she heard George laugh.

"You've never going to produce a Patronus if you're thinking about that old toad," he said, causing the other students to laugh.

Capella shook her head. "I'm not _trying_ to think about her." She gripped her wand tighter. "She's just appears in my thoughts. It's really disturbing actually." By now, Capella was pacing the floor. "I just want to jinx that little black bow right off her head," she said as she flicked her wand angrily.

"I can't stand those pink robes she wears," Ginny said with a nod. "I'll never look at that color the same again." Capella stopped pacing and nodded at Ginny.

Neville scuffed his toe against the floor. "I'm tired of all the new rules. I can't remember them all, how am I supposed to know if I'm breaking a rule I can't remember?"

Capella agreed with Neville. The worst rule prevented her from holding George's hand in the hall between classes, never mind kissing him. She gripped her wand even tighter, both fists clenched. "And that quill of hers," she said through gritted teeth, nodding towards Harry. "It's barbaric." Harry rubbed the back of his scarred hand. "I just…she makes me so mad." She squeezed her hands tighter, her blood pulsing quickly through her veins. Suddenly a jet of blue fire shot from the tip of her wand, knocking her off her feet. The room fell silent and she looked up at George. His lips were pressed together in a tight line; he was trying not to laugh. Vega let out a tiny little giggle and Capella started laughing. Soon, the whole room was full of laughter.


	22. Marked

Day Twenty-Two

Prompt: Marked

A group of solemn students left the Great Hall, clustered tightly together. They had been silently working for what seemed like hours. They felt strange; normally, they would have been laughing and joking with each other. They weren't normally a quiet bunch, but it was if their voices had been stolen from them.

"Everyone alright?" Harry asked quietly. He flexed his hand and winced. A few people nodded but everyone was still silent. George put his arm around Capella, who was sadly staring at the back of her hand. "I'm sorry this happened to you all." Harry looked down at his feet.

"You know it's not your fault, Harry," Hermione said as she placed her uninjured hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, we knew what could happen when we decided to be part of the D.A." Fred examined the skin on the back of his hand. "Ladies like scars, right?" He looked up at Luna, Vega and Ginny.

"Eew, don't look at me," Ginny said, a disgusted scowl on her face. "Nothing will make me think you're attractive."

"Oh, good," Luna said. "That would be very strange." She was gently blowing on the back of her hand.

George smiled a little and glanced down at Capella. She was biting her bottom lip and her eyes were closed. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "Are you okay?"

Capella shook her head, her eyes still closed. Gently, George pulled her away from the group. She wrapped her arm around George's waist and held the other hand gingerly against her chest. "It's horrible," she cried out suddenly.

"I promise the pain will go away," he said softly. "If I could take it away, I would." His voice shook as he spoke.

"Oh George," Capella buried her face in his chest. "You're so sweet. But, it's not the pain." She pulled back a little and held out her hand. The angry red marks stood out against her usually smooth, unmarred skin. "It's going to be there forever. I'm going to be reminded of that horrible woman for the rest of my life." She looked down at her hand. "I'm marked."

"Pell, that's a good thing," George said, wiping a tear off Capella's cheek.

"A good thing? Have you gone mad?" Capella looked up at George and he could see through the pain in her eyes to the strong, fearless girl inside.

George chuckled. "You are marked, Pell. You are going to have these scars for the rest of your life. And that's a good thing." He took her injured hand and held it next to his. "This will always remind you of what you've overcome." He looked down at their marked hands, side-by-side. "Plus, now we match," he said with a shrug.

Capella smiled and then laughed. "You're right, we do match."


	23. Why in the World

Day Twenty-Three

Prompt: "Why in the world would you do that?"

"Oi, George, what if we do this?" Fred leaned closer to his brother, showing him some intricate sketches and scribbles on a piece of parchment. George nodded half-heartedly and shrugged his shoulders. "You don't like it, do you?" Fred let out an exaggerated sigh and let his shoulders droop.

George laughed. "No, it's a great plan."

"Then what's the matter with you?" Fred turned to face George, straddling the bench. He grabbed a chicken leg off his plate and took a bite. "It's like you don't even want to give Old Toad Face hell. It's like you want to stay here," he said incredulously. Then he froze, mid chew, and opened his eyes wide. "You _don't_ want to leave, do you?" He pointed at George with his chicken leg. "You don't want to leave because you don't want to leave Pell." Fred took another big bite of chicken. "Very noble, brother."

"I can't leave," George said sadly. "I can't leave Pell. I'm sorry Fred." He shook his head. "You should though, really." He tapped the parchment full of Fred's scribbles. "This is a really great plan though. Sorry, Fred."

"What are you sorry for?" Capella's sudden appearance startled George and he spun around to face her. "Fred showed me his plan, it's a good idea." She sat down next to George.

George kissed Capella and took her hand. "I was telling Fred that I couldn't go with him." He glanced up at Fred. "Wait, you already knew about the plan?"

Both Capella and Fred nodded. "She's the one that came up with this part," Fred said, pointing at the parchment.

"Why aren't you going with him?" Capella asked as she nodded towards Fred. "If I came up with part of the plan, it's going to be a great one." She smiled mischievously at George.

"I'm not going with Fred, I'm staying here with you," George said, squeezing her hand.

"Why in the world would you do that?" She threw her hands up in the air. "George," she took both of his hands in hers. "You have to do this. You have your joke shop, you don't belong here anymore." She held up her left hand and showed him the back. The gouges had started to heal but they were still an angry red. "I can overcome anything, remember? I'll miss you, but you have to do this."


	24. Empty

Day Twenty-Four

Prompt: Empty

Picking their way through the crowded aisle, Capella and Vega looked for an available train compartment. Capella smiled to herself as she squeezed past a couple of third-years talking about George and Fred's departure from school. "Oh, Vega, here's one," she called back to her sister. She slid the door open and stepped into the empty compartment.

"Good," Vega said with a smile. She slipped into the compartment behind her sister and closed the door. The laughter and chatter from the hall was immediately silenced. Settling into her seat, Vega pulled out a book and started to read.

Capella stood in the middle of the little compartment. Staring at the empty seat on the other side she suddenly felt sad. Normally George and Fred would be goofing around, telling jokes and stories. She sat down slowly and pulled her legs up onto the seat.

"This is weird," Vega said, putting her book down. Capella glanced up at her sister. "I'm so used to the twins filling the compartment with their personality. I thought I'd be happy for the silence, but this is strange."

"It feels so empty without them," Capella agreed. "It almost feels like I'll never see them again."

Vega left her book on her seat and crossed the tiny space to sit next to her sister. "That's just silly." She patted Capella's knee and then let her hand rest there. "You're going to see George again. Soon, I'll bet." Vega knew Capella missed Fred's boisterous personality and friendly banter, but she also knew that it was George's presence she was missing most.

"I know," Capella said with a sigh. "I just miss him. I feel a little empty without him here."

"He's always with you," Vega said wisely. "When you love someone, they'll never really leave you." She wrapped her arm around Capella's shoulders and let her sister rest her head against her.


	25. Gone

Day Twenty-Five

Prompt: Gone

George looked around frantically. The place was swarming with Healers and he couldn't see anything through the people rushing back and forth across the room. Just then, the crowd parted slightly and he saw a very familiar head of honey-colored hair. "Vega!" George strained to see her more clearly. "Fred, over here," George called over his shoulder as he pushed through the crowd and pulled the girl into a tight hug. When they pulled apart he could see the tears in her eyes. "Where is she? Where's Pell?" Vega raised her arm and pointed with a shaking hand and then fell into Fred's arms. "I'm sorry Vega," George said as he squeezed her arm and turned in the direction she had pointed.

Again, George had to push through the crowd. He looked for Capella frantically as he moved around the crowd of people. Finally, he saw her sitting on the ground alone. Her back was pressed against the wall, her knees were drawn up against her chest, and her chin was resting on her knees. She was staring straight ahead, not really looking at anything. She didn't even notice George until he sat down next to her.

"Pell." He spoke her name softly. It wasn't a question or a request; just permission to break down. And break down she did. She let out a low keening cry and buried her face in his chest.

George was aware of his heart breaking a little for her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. She cried, her body shaking. "He's gone," she sobbed. "Gone." She curled into George's lap and clutched at the front of his shirt. The crowds of people continued to rush around them.

George's eyes burned with tears as he pulled Capella against him, gripping her tighter. They clutched at each other like they were drowning. The pain Capella was so obviously feeling radiated from her, washing over George. She sobbed into his chest, her whole body shaking with each ragged breath.

Capella grabbed a fistful of George's shirt and took a few shaky breaths. "He was so little. He's my baby brother." She swallowed hard. "Orion. I was supposed to protect him. I should have been there," she said angrily. "Oh, Orion. I'm so sorry," she cried out. She curled into George's embrace again.

The tears in George's eyes spilled over and he buried his face into her hair. He held her and, without a word, let her cry.


	26. I Chose You

Day Twenty-Six

Prompt: "I chose you"

"Holey?"

"You've used that one already."

"Lopsided?"

"Hmm, I think you've used that one too."

"Well, Fred, what do you suggest then?"

"I don't know George. It's your ear, or was your ear, you think of the jokes." Fred crossed his arms over his chest. "At least Mum will be able to tell us apart now."

"Ear ear!" George replied.

"Good one!" Fred laughed.

Capella rolled her eyes and finished helping Molly with supper. It was tough listening to the twins joke about what had happened. She knew it was their way of handling things but she had very nearly died when Lupin had shown up with George, both of them covered in blood. The realization that she could have lost him was always at the back of her mind.

Molly called everyone to the table and there was a mad dash for seats. George pulled out a seat for Capella and then sat down on her right side. Capella frowned. She noticed that he never sat on her left side anymore. He kept his left side to her at all times. She hadn't even seen the bandages covering the place where his right ear would have been. And, every time they hugged or kissed, he let her caress the left side of his face, but never his right.

George had told her that he was okay. He joked about the accident when he was around other people. But when they were alone, he was sullen and quiet.

After they had eaten, Capella whispered for George to follow her. She grasped his hand and led him into the garden. Dusk was falling and they stood in the shadows of a large tree. She turned to face him and he turned his head slightly to the side. "Look at me George," she said.

"I am," George replied.

Capella shook her head. She reached up and took his face in her hands. Gently, she turned his head so he was looking at her straight on. "Now you are." When she let go, George turned his head again, slightly away from her. "George, please. Why won't you look at me?"

"I am looking at you Pell," he said, a tinge of anger in his voice. "I'm looking at how perfect you are. How beautiful, how _whole_ you are."

"Why are you angry with me?"

George's face softened and he took her hand in his. "Oh, Pell, I'm not angry with you. I'm angry with myself." Capella opened her mouth to question him but he shook his head. "You're perfect Pell, and I'm…not. I'm less, incomplete, broken." He let go of her hand and buried his face in his hands. "You shouldn't be with me. You should be with someone who isn't a freak. You should be with Fred, he's more, complete, whole."

"You're being ridiculous," Capella said. George looked up at her in surprise. "It's an ear, George." She took his face in her hands again. She gently turned his head so she could see the bandages. "I don't want Fred." She rolled her eyes. Standing on her toes, she kissed his cheek. She kissed him several times, slowly getting closer to the stark white coverings. "I chose you George. I love you." George smiled and turned towards her, this time to kiss her fiercely.

"I love you Pell. I'm glad you chose me," George whispered and nuzzled into her neck.


	27. Soldier

Day Twenty-Seven

Prompt: Soldier

"I heard you on the wireless," Capella said when George returned to the Burrow.

"I'm so glad you are staying here with us," George said as he took her in his arms. They kissed and Capella nestled into his chest. "I love coming home to you." Both Capella and Vega were temporarily living with the Weasleys. Their parents had gone into hiding after Orion was killed. "Plus, I know you're safe here."

"I like seeing you every day," she said. Suddenly, she pulled away and reached into the pocket of her jeans. "Ouch!" She withdrew her hand and examined the tips of her fingers.

"What's the matter?" George asked, confused at Capella's actions.

"It's hot," she replied. She reached into her pocket again and pulled out a galleon.

Just then, Fred rushed down the stairs and skidded to a stop in front of the couple. "It nearly burned a hole in my trousers!" He was holding a single gold coin.

Fred handed his coin to George, who inspected it carefully. "Bloody hell," he exclaimed. "We have to go. Right now."

"What? Right now?" Capella's eyes grew wide. "I'll go get Vega."

"I'm coming!" They heard Vega call from the stairs. "I'm sorry. I was sitting in the sun, reading. I didn't notice until my pants started to smoke." She pointed at a little scorch mark on the front of her jeans.

Fred looked around wildly. "What are we waiting for? We have to get to the Hog's Head." He turned and strode towards the door. Vega followed quickly but Capella remained rooted to the spot.

"Pell?" George reached out and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Are you scared?" He laughed, knowing that she never admitted to fear.

Capella looked up at George. "Yes," she whispered, nodding her head slightly. "I can't do this." She took a few steps backwards, away from the open door.

"Yes you can," George said, surprised by her honesty. "You can do anything Pell." He grasped her hand gently, brushing his thumb over the little white scars on the back. He held out her hand for her to see. "You can overcome anything. Remember?" He kissed her forehead. "You're a soldier, Pell."

Capella breathed in deep and stepped towards the door. Vega called to them from the gardens and Capella smiled a little.

"We're fighting for everyone that can't fight for themselves. We're soldiers," George said.

Capella nodded and reached for his hand, "let's go together."


	28. Sapphires

Day Twenty-Eight

Prompt: Sapphires

Firing another curse at a masked Death Eater, George took a few steps backwards. He was angry with himself for losing Capella. One minute she had been right beside him, fighting viciously. The next minute, she was gone. He wanted to call a time-out and look for her, but it wasn't an option.

Trying to keep the Death Eaters in sight and still look for Capella was making him confused. He didn't even realize where he was until a black-cloaked figure tumbled down the stairs. The Entrance Hall, he was standing underneath the hourglasses that recorded house points.

George dodged another jet of green light which ricocheted off something to his left and shot straight into the sky. There was a loud sound, like breaking glass. George looked up and the world seemed to be moving in slow motion. The curse had hit Ravenclaw's hourglass and the glass was shattering. It burst and thousands of glittering sapphires rained down upon him. He watched them fall. Ravenclaw, Capella was so proud to be a Ravenclaw. The sapphires shone in the light of so many curses. They fell around George, surrounding him with blue sparkling lights. Curses bounced off the stones and they burst into tiny shards of pride, determination, and love. It was if they were protecting George. He bent down and picked up one of the deep blue stones. Turning it over in his hand he watched the scene around him. People shouted spells, brandishing their wands, but he heard no sound. Cloaks billowed out like approaching storm clouds and curses traced their way across the room.

It was if Capella was there with him, in those stones that represented something meaningful to her. She was there protecting him. He closed his hand around the stone. If she was there with him, how was she protecting herself?

Suddenly, everything returned to normal. Screams and crashes filled George's ears. _Pell, he had to find Pell_. Dodging and ducking, George ran. He had no idea where Pell might be but he knew he had to find her. Sliding on something wet on the floor, George skidded into the Great Hall. The room was chaotic. Screams echoed off the high walls and bodies lay scattered on the floor. The fighting was intense, but he didn't see Capella.

Turning on his heels, George rushed out of the room. _Please, where is she? _He pleaded for guidance. He ran towards the main stairs but turned on the bottom step. The sapphire was hot in his hand. _The kitchens._ He wasn't sure why he thought Capella would be down there, but he had a feeling she was.

When George turned into the hall leading to the kitchens, he saw dozens of house-elves fighting one very tall masked Death Eater. George sent a quick curse in the Death Eater's direction and he fell with a loud crash. The house-elves cheered and ran towards the stairs leading up to the main hall.

One little elf tugged on George's trouser leg and pointed wordlessly down the hall before running off. In the shadows of the hall, George saw someone huddled on the floor. His throat constricted and he broke into a run.

As he got closer, the shadow separated into two forms; two people. One had honey-brown hair and was kneeling on the ground, rocking slowly. The other was laying face down, her dark-brown hair splayed out around her head.

George stopped running and slowly approached the two girls. He felt like her was going to be sick. "Vega?" The kneeling figure glanced up, her face streaked with blood. She didn't say a word. Kneeling, George gently brushed back the dark hair of the figure on the floor, his heart in his throat. "Oh, no, Pell, no!" Hey eyes were closed and there was blood everywhere. Her thin t-shirt was heavy with crimson blood.

George's world seemed to close in on him. He cried her name again and frantically felt for her pulse. George felt his heart rip from his chest. There was no pulse. Pell was dead.


	29. Brightness

Day Twenty-Nine

Prompt: Brightness

Capella had just effectively curse the living daylights out of a short little Death Eater near the kitchens when she heard Vega scream. Suddenly something hit her hard in the back. It knocked the wind out of her and she felt a white-hot pain shoot across her body. Turning very slowly, she saw a tall man in black robes. Her body felt like it was on fire. The tall Death Eater brandished his wand but there was nothing Capella could do, she couldn't make her body respond. A jet of red light shot from his wand and hit her in the face. For a split second, the pain fully engulfed her. She felt like her body would split in two. She tried to fill her mind with thoughts of her sister and of George. Then, there was nothing but blackness.

Opening her eyes, Capella was shocked to see, not the stony ceiling of the corridor, but an immense brightness. A blindingly bright whiteness surrounded her. She was standing in what looked like a white room. But she couldn't feel a floor and there didn't seem to be walls or a ceiling. She felt that the brightness should be burning or blinding her, but it wasn't. There was a complete sense of calm.

Off in the distance, Capella saw a tiny dark spot that seemed to be moving towards her. Capella waited. She kept her eyes trained on the shape as it got closer and larger. Finally, the shape was recognizable as a human figure. The figure of a man, roughly the same age as herself. He continued his progress towards her and she noticed that he looked familiar somehow.

When the man was only a few yards away she gasped. "Orion?" He smiled and nodded. Before her stood her baby brother, only, he wasn't a baby. _How? _"Orion, how are you here? Where are we?" She looked around, hoping for something other than brightness. There was nothing. Suddenly, a thought entered into her mind and she felt a sharp pain in her chest. "Am I dead?" Her voice was flat and hollow. She couldn't be dead.

Orion shook his head. "This is your crossroads Pell." He gestured around him. "Here, you have a choice to make."

"First, I have a question," she said, raising her hands in a stop motion. "Why are you…" She gestured to him. "You're not five years old."

"No," Orion said simply. He smiled at her and she felt joyous. Her baby brother was here, in front of her. "This is what I wanted. This is my heaven. I wanted to be like you and Vega so much. I was given the chance, and I took it."

Stepping forwards, Capella embraced her brother. He felt warm, real. She nearly cried for joy. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you," she whispered as hot tears ran down her cheeks.

"Don't be. There was nothing you could have done differently. You and Vega are more that I could have ever asked for," he said with a little grin. "Don't ever be sorry for anything that happened." He took a step back and looked up at her sincerely. "You still have a choice to make."

"Yes, you said this was my crossroads." Capella stood up a little straighter, ready to make her decision. "What do I have to do?"

"You have to decide," Orion said. "You can come with me." Capella smiled, this wasn't going to be a hard decision. "Or you can return to your mortal body." Capella's smile faltered.

"My mortal body?" She didn't have a clue what he was talking about. She tried to think back, but the first memory she had was of Orion coming towards her.

"Yes." Orion made a smooth sliding motion with his hands, spreading them out before her. The brightness that surrounded them faded like fog. She found herself standing in the middle of a stony corridor, before her lay the body of a girl. Two people were next to the girl. The first was another girl; she was touching to body gently and crying into her other hand. The other was a man. Capella looked at Orion, surprised. She moved closer to the man, kneeling down to get a closer look at him. She was startled when she realized that she didn't feel the stones beneath her knees. The man, who had bright red hair, was cradling the body gently in his arms.

Suddenly, years of memories flooded back to Capella. _George. _His name felt like its own kind of heaven. She looked up at the girl. _Vega. _Her sister.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do," she cried as the scene faded and they returned to the empty brightness. She looked to Orion for guidance. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Choose."

"I lost you once before, Orion. I don't want to lose you again," she cried, holding her head in her hands.

"Didn't someone very close to you once say, 'when you love someone, they'll never really leave you'?" Orion said, a little twinkle in his eyes. "There is pain and suffering if you return to your body," he said solemnly. "But there is also so much joy and happiness." He embraced his sister. "You have to choose, Pell. Heaven or Earth?"

Capella swallowed hard. The love she felt for Vega and George tugged her in one direction and she couldn't deny it. "Earth."

The peaceful calm left her and was replaced by a burning pain. Her chest felt unbearably tight and her lungs screamed for air. The stones on the floor were cold against her hot skin. She fought to breathe and suddenly a cool, delicious rush of air filled her. She gasped and opened her eyes. A pair of intensely sad eyes looked down at her. They were momentarily filled with pain and sorrow which was immediately replaced by surprise and joy.

"George."


	30. Flower Garden

Day Thirty

Prompt: Flower Garden

Capella stretched, reaching through the leaves and the stalks, to pull a few stubborn weeds. The long silver chain that hung around her neck swung forward and the deep blue sapphire at the end shone in the light. The sun was warm on her skin and she turned her face towards the heat. She smiled and then turned back to the garden. Digging her fingers into the soft dirt she turned it over in her hand. The connection to the earth made her feel connected to the people she had lost.

Sighing, Capella leaned back and gazed thoughtfully at the flower garden planted alongside the cottage-style house. The garden was full of strange and beautiful flowers. Tall stalks of flowering dittany grew close to the house while a couple of flutterby bushes bordered the cobblestone walk. Bright ruby-colored flowers the size of dinner plates grew close together. Amethyst-colored butterflies hovered near bushes adorned with deep green leaves. Several other types of flowers and plants of different colors and sizes grew in a beautiful arrangement. But Capella focused on two Eternal Rose bushes. They grew side-by-side and were the most beautiful flowers in the garden. They were full of pure white roses and bloomed all year long. Capella struggled to reach a few weeds near the roses. As she reached forward she caught sight of the bright white scars on the back of her hand.

"Pell, there you are," George called as he came down the front steps of the house. "You don't have to do this right now." He came over to where she was kneeling and crouched down next to her. "You probably shouldn't be doing this right now."

"I have to, especially right now," Capella said with a smile. She gestured to the roses. "I wanted them to look beautiful today. I wanted them to look perfect on the anniversary."

"They look incredible," George said. "Both Fred and Orion would be really happy that these are here in their memory."

Capella laughed. "I think Fred might have been happier with something with teeth." She brushed dirt off her hands and smiled up at George. "I can't believe that it has been five years since the battle." She glanced down as her eyes filled with tears. "It's still hard to think that we lost both Orion and Fred."

George took her dirty hands in his. "I know. It still hurts sometimes. But Pell, being married to you is the best thing that has even happened to me. You help me get through the tough times."

"George, I love you more than anything. I'm glad we have each other," she said with a gentle smile.

Standing up, George held out his hand to Capella. "I'm the luckiest man in the world." Capella let him help her to her feet. She placed her hands on her protruding belly as George leaned over to kiss her. Then he too placed his hands on her stomach. "I'm lucky to have both of you." He laughed as he felt the baby kick.

Capella laughed as she wiped away a tear, leaving a smudge of dirt on her cheek. "He's pretty feisty, isn't he?"

"He's perfect," George replied.


End file.
